Meet The Future
by Judroozz
Summary: Instead of going home and crying in Naomi's arms, Addison goes to a club with the rest of the gang to drink her sorrows away. When in the club, something unexpected happens... Set at the end of 1x08, PADDISON


**A/N: Here's a new one-shot about my fav pairing.:) PADDISON!:DDD**

**I hope you like it and (of course) please review…**

"Nae, can't we go out tonight or something?" Addison asked as she walked into Naomi's office.

Naomi looked up. "Uh, yeah, I guess... why?" she asked. Naomi watched her friend with a suspicious expression on her face.

"Well... I just need to get some distraction... I need to forget all that has happened the past few days," Addison explained, giving her friend a small smile.

Just as Naomi was about to reply, Pete walked into her office. He looked at Addison, who was trying her best to ignore him, but failing. Of course she knew he was there, how could she not notice? Every time she saw him she could do nothing but look.

Her eyes were still trained on Naomi, begging her to answer so she could go. "Okay, then we'll go. Pick me up at nine?" Naomi asked, nodding at Addison.

Addison gave her a relieved smile and nodded. "Thanks." She then walked away, not looking at Pete on purpose.

A disappointed look took over his face for a second, before he quickly hid his emotions. "Where are you two going tonight?" Pete asked curiously.

Naomi shrugged. "Just out."

Pete just looked at her, hoping for some more information. She sighed, "Just the usual bar. Was there anything else you wanted?"

He smiled at her. "Uhm, I forgot," he told her semi-apologetically, and then walked away quickly.

As Naomi looked around the club she saw a man smiling at Addison. Again. "Addie, come on, just go to him, he's like the tenth guy that has wanted to buy you a drink this evening! You wanted to go out, have fun. You'll at least have to try!" Naomi told her friend, a little annoyed. She knew very well why Addison hadn't reacted to any of the men that had flirted with her, but she could at least try to hide it. It had become very obvious that Addison felt more for her co-worker than just the anger and indifference she seemed to show everybody. Her best friend had fallen in love. Fast. Hard.

She sighed; "Fine."

Naomi watched her walk towards the guy, swaying her hips a little in the progress. Addison had always been the hottest one, the one that made heads turn, just by walking by. The guy smiled at her, happy she had finally responded to him.

Watching her talk to the guy, she once again was amazing by Addison's flirting skills. She seemed to be able to get any man, just by giving him a smile. She didn't seem to have to do anything for it as she wrapped the guy around her finger.

"How does she do that?" She heard a familiar voice behind her. Naomi turned around and smiled.

"Hi you guys!" she exclaimed, surprised that they were there too. She then noticed Pete who grinned at her innocently and immediately understood. He had come because he wanted to be near _Addison. _

"Seriously, how does she get a guy that close to drooling? How long has she been sitting there with that guy?" Violet asked again while they all ordered a drink.

Naomi just shrugged before she noticed that Pete's eyes were still trained on Addison with a visibly darkened expression on his face. "I sent her over there about a minute before you all arrived. He kept smiling at her and he was like the tenth guy that was trying to get her attention, so I told her to go for it. That…" she explained, pointing at Addison, "that, is just her way of flirting with men she doesn't know…" she told them, looking at Pete to see his reaction. She could see his whole body tense and she turned around again, wanting to see what had happened that had made him that way.

"Very impressive," Violet mumbled as she kept looking at Addison.

She saw Addison laughing about something the guy had said, putting her hand on his arm. It wouldn't be long before she would be in complete control, it was how she always did it, and it always worked. Addison nodded at something he said and they both got up, walking towards the dance floor, his hand on the small of her back. Glancing over her shoulder, Naomi saw Pete clenching his fists. She couldn't help but smile, it was so cute, but also so stupid that he was getting jealous, but of course he didn't know how bad Addison wanted him.

Violet let out a small gasp and Naomi turned to look at her. "Where did she learn to dance like _that_?" Violet asked. "Really, look at that! How can you possibly move your hips like that without breaking them or something?"

Naomi smirked. "Yeah, I've always wondered how she does it. You know what the weird thing is, if another woman was to dance like that, it would be slutty, but Addison can still do it with class."

"Is she a pro or something? None of my dates ever dance like _that_," Cooper whined, his eyes trained on Addison's body.

"Well, maybe you should add it your requirements on one of those dating sites of yours," Sam told him, his eyes focused on Addison. "That guy looks really happy with it."

"Yeah, well, who wouldn't want a woman who dances like that?" Violet mumbled, looking at Pete for a split second, noticing he couldn't keep his eyes of off Addison.

"She's been dancing like that since med-school and it still works," Sam told them, a small smile on his face as he remembered the old times.

Cooper snorted. "Bet you wished she would dance with you all the time," he said with a smirk on his face.

Sam chuckled. "I didn't, actually," he told him, shooting a glance at Naomi. "I already had someone else I danced with all the time." He continued, smiling softly at her.

Naomi smiled shyly and quickly looked away to hide her blush, focusing on her best friend who suddenly seemed to be the centre of the attention.

"She's got _three _guys dancing with her?" Violet asked incredulously.

Cooper snorted. "Yeah, well, who wouldn't want to dance with her?" he said, smirking at her. "Right, Pete?" he asked, chuckling when Pete just glared at him before looking back at Addison again.

Violet slapped him on his chest, causing him to yelp. "Oww! What was that for?" he asked indignantly.

"Stop being such an ass!" she hissed, not taking her eyes off of Addison who seemed to be having a little trouble giving the guys equal attention.

"What? How do you…" Cooper started, but was cut off by Sam, who did a step forward when he saw things were getting out of hand.

"Oh, oh, that doesn't really look like dancing anymore. I'm getting a déjà-vu to med school…" Sam told them as he saw the guy throw a punch at one of the other men that were dancing with her.

He was about to rush to her when Pete had already sprung into action and was making his way through the crowd. Sam stopped and just watched how Pete wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her with him, away from the fighting men. He smiled, knowing he had done the right thing by letting Pete be the one to save her from the drunk, fighting men, because Pete deserved to have a second chance with her, she just needed to give it, he knew she wanted to.

"I was handling it, you know," Addison told him stubbornly as they walked back to the bar, not wanting to admit she was very grateful that he had come to help her.

Pete just smirked at her, his eyes saying he didn't believe a word of it. "Of course you were," he replied, tightening his grip around her slightly when he noticed a man looking her up and down.

Addison narrowed her eyes at him. "I was! I'm a grown woman. I can take care of myself," she spoke indignantly, very well aware of his arm that was still around her waist. She didn't mind though, she didn't mind _at all._

"I _know,_" he whispered, his lips almost brushing against her ear. Shivers went down her spine and she knew she wouldn't be able to keep herself away from him that evening. She was sad and it was hard, so hard, to act normal around him.

"As long as you don't _forget_," she told him, slowly sliding her arm around him until her hand rested on his hip. She didn't even know where she got the guts from to do it – maybe it was the alcohol – but she didn't even care anymore. She would have fun this evening and she wouldn't mind if that would be with Pete. Whether he had stood her up or not, he was Pete and he made her feel amazing – which was just what she needed.

As he felt her hand on his hip he couldn't help but smile. Maybe she didn't hate him after all. He hoped not, because he wanted to be with her, she made him feel… unbelievably happy and that was what he had needed for years.

"You want something to drink?" he asked her, pointing to the bar.

She nodded at him. "Yes, please."

They left the group and walked towards the bar. The rest watched them leave and exchanged knowing smiles. "Ten bucks says they'll be going at it after tonight," Cooper spoke, nudging Sam with a grin on his face.

"Oh, don't do that!" Violet exclaimed.

"What?" Cooper asked innocently, surprised she wasn't agreeing with him.

"Put it like that," Violet explained. "They won't be 'going at it', they might be very sexually charged because of each other but it will be more than that, I mean, look at them," she told him, pointing at the couple at the bar as Addison took a sip from her drink – standing dangerously close to Pete – and stared at Pete over her glass with a flirtatious grin on her face as he smiled sweetly at her, clearly in love – both of them.

"Yeah, they will probably be touching non-stop, but they're in love." Naomi nodded. She was obviously not completely sober anymore as she ordered another drink.

"But they're already touching non-stop right now!" Cooper exclaimed desperately as he stared at his two friends.

"Well, then they'll be even worse when they get together," Naomi stated matter-of-factly.

Violet sighed. "Ugh, that's going to be horrible," she complained as she ordered another martini. "We don't get paid enough to be forced to watch those two horny teenagers."

"You're totally ri-" Cooper started, nodding furiously. "Oww, that's looks disturbing… but very hot…" He continued, his attention drawn by a kissing Pete and Addison.

"_Oh my god_." Violet spit out disgusted. "They are so gross!"

Naomi chuckled. "Meet the future."


End file.
